Suds in the Bucket
by Bursting-Bubbles
Summary: Based on the song. Riku and Sora decide to go on a little road trip. Riku/Sora. A little languge. Don't like don't read.


I had to. I really did. I somewhat like the pairing and love the song.

So here is Suds in the Bucket

Disclaimer: It wouldn't be a DISCLAIMER if I owned Kingdom Hearts now would it?

Sora was standing in the backyard; it was about nine in the morning. The sun was shining, the birds chirping. The south Alabama air was crisp and clean. His brother, Roxas, was playing baseball off to the side of the house. It was all driving him insane.

He wanted to run away, with his boyfriend Riku, to Los Vegas. They wanted to get married. Sora was scared what might happen if he told his dad that he was gay. They were planning to run, if only Riku would, you know, SHOW UP.

Sora sighed, and then looked up to the crunching of gravel. Riku's white pickup truck was heading up the driveway. Sora dropped the towel into the bucket, a shower of suds flying into the air. Grabbing his backpack he slung it over his shoulder then let it down again to take out a note. He jogged over to Riku. Said boy jumped out of the cab of the truck, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun with his hand.

"You sure you wanna do this, Sora? I mean you're a well grounded boy…" Riku leaned against his truck, the white of the truck matching the highlights of his silver hair. Sora nearly swooned. His boyfriend was a smooth talker and down right sexy… at times.

"Want to, Riku, not wanna." Sora beamed the megawatt smile he always had plastered on his face. "Yes, I want to. I've never been surer."

"What about your mom? And your brother? Hell, what about your dad?" Riku smiled, thinking that he'd won the bet that he and Axel, the fiery red head that Roxas was playing ball with at the moment, that he could talk Sora into anything.

"Hopefully I don't make her cry, hopefully he won't copy me, and hopefully I don't make him ashamed of me." Sora looked like he could take on the world.

"Well, get in, babe." Riku smirked, Axel owed him forty dollars. He hitched a thumb in the direction of his truck.

Sora held up a finger. He jogged back to the back door and slapped the Post-It note on the screen.

Sorry, But I got to go.

Love,

Sora.

Sora looked back once, engraving the image of his old house in his head. He turned to his boyfriend and jumped into the truck. Riku and him were halfway down the driveway when Sora looked into the rearview mirror, thinking that he had heard his name being called. Roxas was waving with a huge smile on his face along with a look of "finally."

LINEBRAKEY THINGY--------------------------------------------LINEBRAKEY THINGY

Sora was licking on a sea salt Popsicle, driving Riku crazy with every lick and his feet stuck out the window. Sora didn't really like the flavor but his brother did. He held it up to look at it. Sea salt Popsicles was the first flavor that Sora gave Roxas.

"Hey Riku…" Sora took a small lick on the tip of the melting cold treat. He smirked to the small widening of his boyfriend's eyes. Riku gulped and then whipped his head around to face the road in front of him.

"What do you think the preacher's going to preach about on Sunday?"

"How silver-haired trash-talkers steal little boys up to Vegas to get married?" Riku laughed at the shocked look on Sora's face. "What? You don't wanna get married?"

"You trash talk?"

Riku jerked the steering wheel to the left and slammed on the breaks to avoid being clipped by a diver in front of him. Riku flipped off the driver, screaming out the window "You trying to fucking kill me?!?"

Sora stared at his irritated boyfriend, not noticing that his icy treat was melting over his fingers.

***At Home***

"Why the hell would Sora leave?" Cloud asked his brown haired wife, who was sitting at the kitchen table. A wadded tissue was in her hand and she dabbed her eyes.

"I don't know! He was such a grounded boy… But, Cloud, he is plenty old enough to go out on his own. I just wished he would told us first…" Aerith looked at her husband. Cloud rubbed a hand over his tierd face. He turned a placed his hands on the sink, staring out the window, raking his brain for an answer. He watched Roxas, the little blondie sitting next to his friend Axel, eating sea- salt ice cream.

_After eighteen years, how could he just up and walk away?_

Roxas looked over to his friend. He had a crush on Axel. The red-head was a firey guy, but laid back at the time. He had tattoos on his face, two dimands under his eyes.

"Hey Axel, why'd Sora leave? I know you know."

Axel looked at his blond friend, he was streached out on the grass Popsicle in his mouth. He pushed himself up with his elbows. He smircks, and slowly and delibrately pulls the salty-sweet treat out of his mouth. He spins the light blue popscile in his hand, stareing at it.

"Riku and Sora are getting married." He says bluntly. Roxas gags on his ice cream.

"Really?!" He swivles his head to face Axel. A blush rises to his cheeks as he sees Axel's serious expression.

"Remember when we were in first grade?" Axel points to Roxas with his ice cream. "Riku and Sora always pretended to get married. And they were what in forth?"

Roxas smiled "Yea, we got married once too… Or we were the best men." Roxas took a lick from his frozen treat. "Hey the fireflies are out!"

Axel smiled, now watching his best friend try to catch a few in his hands. He started to form a plan in his head.

***Los Vegas***

The lights were brilent, the neon reflecting on the windows of the white Chevy pickup. Sora was amazed having never been outside of Georgia.

"Wow Riku, this is so cool…"

"Just wait until we get to the 'chapel.' It's amazing that we're getting married."

Sora smiles at his lover, reaching out to grab his hand. Riku smiles and squeezes his hand.

"Hey Sora, you wanna stay at a hotel or a motel." Riku smirks and hopes that it's the second, know what he'll get if they stay there…

------------------LINEBRAKY-THINGY---------------------------LINEBRAKY-THINGY---

Sora fiddled with the suit he was wearing. This is it… he thought. Sora sighed. He doubted this would go over well with his parents when he got home.

The tie around his neck felt like it was strangling him, so he kept tugging on it. He took a deep breath; it rattled his chest as he breathed out. His heart was pounding. He was giving up a little of his freedom to make this commitment. He wanted to do this so badly but he was so nervous. Sora took a deep breath, and then opened the door to the room where he was going to get married.

****FOUR YEARS LATER****

Roxas was standing in the back yard. It was about nine in the morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Roxas sighs and thinks about Axel. After their sophomore year in high school they started to date, no surprise to their parents what so ever.

Sora still called every once in a while; he and Riku had gotten married and where still happily together. Sora always nagged at him when he asked how he did it without Cloud knowing until they actually were gone.

Oh well, he was going anyway.

But then again, Axel was late, as always.

Roxas sighed, _you can't fence time and you can't stop love._ That's what his mother said after Sora left, and Roxas took it to heart. Not only was he leaving for Vegas he was moving in with Axel. There was the familiar crunch of gravel and the roar of an engine. Roxas stops throwing damp clothes over the line and turns to his prince's bright red pickup truck. He shields his eyes and waves to Axel.

The redhead shuts off his truck and jumps out. He holds up a backpack. "I got dry foods and the cooler's in the back!" He slings the heavy but important item over his shoulder. Roxas nearly tackles him with the force of his hug. Axel laughs and drapes an arm around his boyfriend.

Roxas runs over and slaps a note on the back door.

Sorry. I got to go.

Love,

Roxas


End file.
